School Can Be Useful
by Ryndel's Trinket
Summary: Hinamori Quad, Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia have to participate in a school event. Will this event lead to the school's true goal? MikixYoru, RanxDaichi, SuxOc, DiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Born4Soccer:LONG TIME NO SEE! Im discontinuing all other stories for now…sooo yeah…in the mean time im doing a Shugo Chara! THERE ARE BARELY ANY MIKIXYORUS/RANXDAICHIS/SUUXOC/DIAXOCS ALL TOGETHER!

Ichigo:what about us?

Born4Soccer: you're getting me ice cream from OrangeLeaf.

Ichigo:no I'm not

Born4Soccer:did you not learn ANYTHING last time!

Ichigo: Orhime's with Uryu now 'sticks tongue out'

Soccer:RENJI! BYAKUYA! ICHIGO GOT RUKIA PREGNANT!

Ichigo:DAMN YOU! 'starts running'

Byakuya/Renjji: SCATTER SENBONZAKURA/HOWL ZABIMARU

Soccer:once an idiot always an idiot Karin! Can you get me some ice cream? 'puppy dog eyes'

Karin:why?

Soccer:because I'm asking nicely.

Karin:good point. What kind and size?

Soccer:COOKIES AND CREAM AND A BIIIIIGGGGGG CUP!

Karin:thatll be forty dollars

Soccer:THAT EXPENSIVE! 'hands forty dollars'

Yuzu:its only thirty she's keeping ten for herself

Soccer:only because you're my favourite Shiro! Do the line!

Toshiro:Soccer does not own shugo chara otherwise Tadase would be a known gay nor any of the songs mentioned

Soccer:HES A FAG! IM TELLING YOU!

Miki:R&R!

Miki's POV

Beep,beep,beep.

I rolled over and hit my alarm clock muttering for it to shut up.

"Get up Miki! We gotta go to school! Even Dia's ready!" Ran and Su chanted. In the coner you could hear Dia's "HEY"

"Have I ever mentioned I hate waking up early for school?" I grumbled.

"I heard that there's this thing the school's trying to do where two students have to live with each other over Christmas and New Year break-desu," Su said

"I better not get a boy," Dia muttered. I couldn't blame her. She was already hit on by A LOT of guys. (she looks like she did with Utau) With long blonde hair, a tanned body, and nice pretty dark eyes, I'm surprised she's single.

"Can't blame you girlie. If I get a boy I am so locking myself up in my room," I agreed.

"But it's the boys from Easter's High School. We might find some cute guys," Ran said winking at me. I shook my head.

"I'm not getting a boyfriend Ran. Wait. You mean we have to live with boys!" Dia and I both shouted at the same time.

"Yes. We're an all girl's school. Therefore they want for us to communicate with boys-desu," Su explained.

"Whatever," I got up and went to my closet picking my ruffled vest with the sleeves that don't cover my shoulders, shorts, blue stockings, and a hat with a blue spade. (basically all the character transformations except Su and Dia. Im changing theirs)

Ran was dressed in a pink, flowing skirt, a pink v-neck crop top, with pink leg warmers, and a pink visor with a pink heart .

Su was dressed in a green skirt with a green tunic, and a clover barrette in her hair.

Dia was dressed in a yellow dress shirt, with a yellow skirt and a diamond headband Ran had gotten her because of her name.

"All ready?" I asked grabbing our packs. Ran grabbed homework and put it into our bags as Su made our lunches. Dia made the beds.

"Perfect," we said looking at our work. I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes to get to class.

"Hurry up, girls!" our mother, Amu yelled from downstairs. You see our father was Kukai Souma, before he died in a car accident coming to see us at the hospital. Then she had to raise us by herself and we always worried over her. A few times her friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi , came over with his son Yoru, we never really got along with him and eventually Ikuto had to leave for his job. Never found out what happened to Yoru.

"Okay Mama!" we yelled, giggling and sprinting downstairs.

"Now, you will be paired based on interests, so you should like the boys you're paired with. Now, go to school have fun and don't kill the boys, please," she begged us kissing our foreheads. Stress hadn't worn our mother down at all. Her skin was flawless, only with laugh lines, her honey eyes were still sparkling, and her pink hair looked as though she went to the spa but she's never been to the spa so we find it crazy.

"We will mother. Only if he starts hitting on Dia will one of them end up dead," I joked. My mother laughed.

"That's my girls. Now go have fun. I won't be home all of break, okay? So I need you girls to keep everything in order. You are all different so that you can do anything, and everything. I have faith in you guys," my mother told us. We all smiled, she'd been telling us this for as long as we can remember. We had different tastes in everything except food. We succeeded at everything people told us we couldn't do.

"Love you Mama," we all said leaving the house.

"Race to school!" We all shouted.

"Ready," Dia started. Dia was the oldest so she always started our races.

"On your mark," Ran continued.

"Get set," Su said.

"Go!" I shouted. We sprinting the whole way to school. We finished the race in ten minutes. Ran first, Dia second, I was third, and Su was last. She wanted to lose for no apparent reason.

"Seiyo on this side, Easter over here!" Proffesor Kairi yelled.

"Hello proffesor," we all chanted.

"Good morning girls. Please take a seat. We will explain how all this will work we just require for you to cooperate. Especially you Diamond," the prof narrowed his eyes at Dia.

"I won't harm them if they don't get on my nerves. Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. (goes out to Neko-chan!) That's my policy," Dia smiled sweetly.

"I know your policy. Go on get inside and take a seat," he said then went back to yelling.

"Jeez, he acts like Dia hides bodies," Ran said.

"You never know. I may have bodies hidden under your very bed," Dia said spookily. Ran hid behind Su, who was just smiling away.

"N-n-not fu-funny," Ran said. We all laughed.

"I don't have bodies under your bed. I'm not that much of a creeper," Dia said jokingly.

"G-good." Ran said stepping out from behind Su.

"Hey, Ran! Down here! They want all the cheerleaders together!" Ran's friend Temari yelled. Temari is VERY bipolar. One second all nice and sweet, next scary and agressive.

"Coming! I'll see you guys later." Ran said running backwards. Then Su was called to Cooking Club, Dia was called to the Jewel Club, and I was called to Art Club.

"So, Miki, how is your dad?" mean girl Saaya Yamabuki asked. I always got teary eyed over my dad. I may not have known him but he was my dad. That bond is still there, and I love and miss my dad. All of us do.

"You know how he is. How's yours?" I asked, keeping my face emotionless.

"Still painting. He's been selling a lot lately," she answered.

"Cool," I said pulling out my sketch pad. I was just going to draw random things.

"So girls, what do you want to do with the guys you'll be staying with?" Saaya asked. I tuned them out. Did I mention everyone except me was a slut in the Art Club? Now you know.

"What about you Miki? Are you really just going to draw the whole time?" Saaya asked me.

"Sure am. Unless he finds something to do. Then depending on what it is I'll go." I answered automatically.

"Jeez, how much of a loser are you? No dad, your mom is still stupid, your sisters are pretty much airheads, and-" I had to interupt Saaya.

"First off, my dad is dead, _leave him alone,_ my mother is probably a lot prettier _and_ smarterthan yours will _ever_ be, my sisters aren't airheads and even if they were I'd much rather that than sluts. Whatever that and is I suggest you don't say it. Especially if it's my style or how I'm still a virgin. I may seem calm right now but I'm not. If you want to fight, then get off your fat, lazy, artifical ass and fight. I'll be more than happy to do the honors and beating you to a pulp." I said as my blue eyes had to have become blue fire, my fists stiff and shaking uncontrollably.

"No thanks. I don't need to be violent like you to prove points." she said. I got up and left. I sat down probably fifteen rows back in our huge auditorium. Soon my sisters surrounded me.

"What did Saaya say?" Dia asked.

"She spoke about Daddy. She called Mama stupid, and you three airheads. Oh how I could screw that little face up!" I said the tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"It's okay sis. She's jealous that we've managed to keep our virginity, beautiful, non-artificial faces, and our smarts," Ran said rubbing my arm.

"Yeah. Plus she hasn't seen our mother, she's a bitch. Don't let her get to you," Dia seethed. When any of us cried or were close she wanted to beat the person responsible so badly. Trust me on that. When Kiseki broke Ran's heart, woah. Let's say we weren't allowed to come back.

"If she knew anything about Daddy, she'd leave us alone. Bright side is that she has nothing to use against us. By talking about Daddy, she only proves that she is the one with a black heart and a true loser-desu," Su said.

"I know but it's just so hard. We don't have a father and our mother is always away so that she can get the money to feed and clothe and shelter us. She doesn't know what it's like, to not get that kiss on the head before going to school, to be tucked into bed, to go and do all these things without our father," I felt the tears slipping down and so did everyone else.

"How about we and see him later? We haven't been in a while," Dia said softly. I agreed. We haven't been this whole month which is very long for us.

"We'll go after this. That's why we have to be here today. We can leave afterwards,"Ran said. I am so happy to have my sisters.

"Okay. We'll go. We can even sing the song we've been writing. After all, we've been working on it for a long time," I suggested.

"Attention! Attention please!" our principal yelled. The girls quieted but the boys were as loud as ever.

"Boys! Shut the hell up and pay attention!" Easter's yelled. They all shut up. They went over the rules that I completely ignored knowing that Su will have memorized it all.

"Now, to announce who everyone has. We will start the Hinamori Qaud. Please come on the stage. Once the boy that has been assigned comes you may leave." our principal said. We stood on stage, youngest to oldest.

"Diamond Hinamori, you get Aito Ito," a boy our age with blond hair and brown eyes came. He was about six foot three. I personally found him cute. He came to me.

"Dia's over there at the end, I'm Miki," I giggled. He nodded looking at me thankfully and stood next to Dia. Dia actually showed interest in him. I rolled my eyes.

"Ran Hinamori, you get Daichi Kimura," another boy our age with light green hair and golden eyes stood next to Ran. He was tall and had to be sportsy. Ran's perfect match.

"Su Hinamori, you get Akatsuki Hashimoto," a boy probably a year older than us with brown hair and very pretty amber eyes walked up to Su. Su giggled and I scoffed. I knew Su was starting to like his looks. He looked more of the casually sophisticated types. Probably a CEO's son who doesn't want all the money he has.

"And finally Miki Hinamori, you get Yoru Tsukiyomi," my mouth dropped. Yoru! You've got to be kidding me! I looked at the boy who was strolling over. Now, he looks...cute. Blue hair like his father, and amber colored eyes. He looked almost like an actor.

"Nice to see you girls again, Hinamori," he said. I kept silent as everyone else talked with one another.

"So guys, we still are going right? I'm going with or without you guys. I need to see him," I said.

"We need to get them settled in, Miki. How about you go today with Yoru and we'll all go as sisters tomorrow," Ran suggested. Dia narrowed her eyes at Yoru.

"Fine. See ya," I said turning to go through the woods. Yoru followed me.

"So, who are we going to see?" Yoru asked.

"My dad," I answered shortly.

"Oh...I feel like an intruder now," Yoru said.

"Don't worry. He won't hate you," I said smiling a bit. We came upon the cemetary my father was in and I walked over to him. I smiled very softly. Kneeling in front of my father's picture.

"Hey Daddy. I miss you a lot. Saaya's been mean as usual but today I finally broke. I brought a friend instead of my sisters. Do you remember Ikuto? Well it's his son Yoru. Come say hey," I motioned Yoru over.

"Hello, Mr. Souma. I wish we had a chance to meet you. I remember how many times when I asked anyone in the Hinamori who you were they'd start crying. Especially Miki, Ran, Dia, and Su. But then I have to wonder how much more it would effect us all," Yoru said.

"We wrote a song, but I refuse to sing it without my sisters so you'll have to wait. It's called Defying Gravity. I can sing one of the old songs though. How about Unfaithful? That's the first one we ever wrote.c

_Story of my life  
><em>_Searching for the right  
>But it keeps avoiding me<br>Sorrow in my soul  
>Cause it seems that wrong<br>Really loves my company  
>He's more than a man<br>and this is more than love  
>The reason that the sky is blue<br>THe clouds are rollin' in  
>Cause I'm gone again<br>To him I just can't be true  
>And I know that he knows I'm unfathful<br>And it kills him inside__  
>To know that I am happy with some other guy<br>I can see him Dying  
>I don't wanna do this anymore<br>__I don't wanna be the reason why  
>Everytime I walk out the door<br>I see him die a little more inside  
>I don't wanna hurt him anymore<br>I don't wanna take away his life  
>I don't wanna be a murderer<em>

I stopped remembering Yoru was next to me and not my sisters. Yoru looked at me in disappointment.

"What?" I asked.

"Why'd you stop? You're good and you were really into the song but you stopped," he said.

"Well, it's not my type of music. Dia does raps, Suu does slow songs like Unfaithful, Ran is hip hop, I'm more of a country," I explained.

"Well, your're good. Your dad would've been proud," he said looking at Daddy.

"I know. That's why you're the only one other than my parents who's heard me sing," I answered softly.

"I'm happy I am. Let's head to your house," Yoru suggested standing up. He reached a hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me on my feet.

"You're right let's head back," I smiled, letting go of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Soccer:well...last chapter was kinda fast. since i did the graveyard last chapter ill be doing the other six now. I'm going to give the boys there own rooms and i realized i had only ONE U in Suu

Amu:why did you let kukai die?

soccer:called setting up the story

amu:still! what about Ikuto

soccer:if i told you id spoil the story. as you can see this is shugo chara's turn. meet my charas! there's Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall! i know they have the names of the seasons but they match em anyway...in looks and personality.

Winter:well im named for the season winter so i have to be cold. simple as that. i do hair

Summer:same here except i have to warm i am a make-up artist

Spring:im colorful like the flowers of spring. im the writer of us all

Fall:i love to sing...i also love rain and it usually rains in the fall.

soccer:now you know them

ikuto:and they are annoying as hell

karin:HI! since im Soccer's fave i get to be here anytime I want

soccer:that and she bought me ice cream 'eating and getting hyped up'

karin:so the charas are doing the line!

winter/spring/fall/summer/:Born4Soccer does not own shugo chara

miki/ran/dia/su:only akatsuki and aito. r&r

Aito's POV

I was quite suprised when Miki said she was going somewhere. I could practically feel the sad vibe coming from Diamond. Then when they suggested Yoru go with her I could feel the anger pricking at her.

"Dia, I feel bad. Maybe we should turn around and go with her. I know responsibility is important but...leaving our sister and who she's going to get settled with is a lot worse than leaving a drug addict with a year supply of drugs," Ran said nervously.

"I know, I know. I get it but Miki's a big girl, and she's with Yoru. That and when was the last time she went off without us. Not including art club," Dia added putting her hand on her hip.

"True. She's always with us three. I know we're the Hinamori Quad Sqaud but even for us we have to get away from each other. So let's just let her go. Knowing Yoru he'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her. I remember this one time when Saaya was messing with Miki, back when we were friends, and Yoru got furious. Man, first time I ever saw someone kick anyone's ass," Ran laughed.

"Tell me about it-desu," Suu laughed.

"Okay, so what about you boys? Any siblings?" Dia asked.

"Once, he and I did drugs and stupid crap like that. He overdosed while no one was home. I came home two hours later and had to call the cops. I stopped doing drugs that very second. Now you know a bit of my past," Akatsuki said.

"Sorry about your brother-desu," Suu said. Akatsuki just shrugged.

"O yeah. I have a brother and a sister. Kiseki and Pepe," Daichi said. Dia froze at Kiseki's name.

"Uh-oh. Good luck," Ran said quietly stepping away.

"Kiseki? He's a jackass! Damn bastard man whore!" Dia ranted on and on and on untill both Ran and Suu held her back.

"Jeez, never knew you felt so bad about my brother. I apologize for whatever he did," Daichi said, laughing nervously.

"When your brother came home after he got his ass kicked? That was courtesy of our _dear_ sister, Dia-desu," Suu said.

"That was you! Oh I love you guys! First time I ever saw him not having girls swoon at him," Daichi laughed.

"I got a kick out of the story when Pepe told me," I said suddenly.

"Tch, I still haven't gotten my anger out at him," Dia mumbled.

"We can see that, Dia. If you want to kill him, I'll pay the expenses AND bail you out of jail. I hate him even though he's my brother, is that bad?" Daichi asked.

"Hell no," everyone said simoutaniously.

"Good," Daichi grinned.

"Sooo, how far are we?" Akatsuki asked.

"Just a couple minutes," Ran answered absently.

"How about we go to the movies tonight?" Akatsuki suggested.

"Why? I don't have a problem with it but why would we go?" I asked.

"Aito, Aito, Aito. We need to get know the girls better. Movies bring everyone together," Akatsuki winked at me.

"Tell me you're joking," Daichi said.

"Actually we don't think that's a bad idea. We have a movie we want to see," Dia said putting her hand on her hips.

"I really was kidding. We need to get to your house before we do ANYTHING," Atatsuki said.

"Fine. Next time though, you will watch a chick flick with us-desu," Suu said.

"Agreed," Akatsuki said smirking.

"We're here! Our mom will be away for a while sooo make yourselves at home," Ran said cheerfully.

"Alright. So where will we be sleeping?" I asked.

"Go upstairs and pick a room. One that isn't ours," Dia said cooly setting down her bag.

"I'll make sure of that," Daichi said.

"Do you guys need help unpacking?" Dia asked. As I was about to shake my head, she continued, "We'll help anyway."

"B-but! Why do _girls_ need to help us?" Daichi asked, making it sound like girls were well...helpless. Ran looked at him with a glare.

"Is there a problem with girls who can actually kick you asses? Keep it up and we will, buddy boy," Ran flipped her hair...even though it was in a high ponytail.

* * *

><p>me:im sorry it's short...im trying to update my others soo keep checking!<p>

Miki:then shut up and hurry and type your butt off and why wasnt i here?

me:im sorry...get over it

Karin:are you gonna update them all on break?

me:YUS! I will update all of them! That is my plan! so keep an eye out for them all! hell if im lucky i update them two chapters...


	3. Chapter 3

Soccer:i dont know what to dowith the only one i havnt updated so im updating this one

Miki:i feel special now

Soccer:you should! all of you should!

Winter:now in this/next couple chapters chapter someone's coming to the Hinamori household, that isnt miki or yoru

Miki/Yoru:HEY

Summer:but she'll be really cool!

Spring:you mean us!

Fall:Spring! you ruined it

Soccer:yes my girls are coming. they'll be the Hinamori quad charas! it just doesn't seem right without the charas...

Summer:yep and now you guys get to make the boys!

Winter:she wont update till yall do

Soccer:i hav a strong will. so trust them on this. if i do it'll be little itty bitty things about the past...dont make me do that...by the way if you havnt go listen to 'My Heart Is Broken' by Evanescence

Akatsuki's POV

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, you can help us with unpacking," Aito said before Daichi and Ran could start a fight. I walked quietly up the stairs, hoping I could get away quietly, without one of the girls to help me. I guess I'm not as quiet as I thought, because as I got into my room, Suu appeared.

"Do you need help-desu?" Suu asked.

"No. I don't even need to unpack. I won't even be here for a while," I told her.

"Why not-desu?" she asked. I gritted my teeth.

"None of your damn business," I muttered. She immediately looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so personal-desu," she said, looking down. I was quiet though I felt really bad.

"But you should still unpack-desu. Just in case you change your mind," Suu said cheerfully. I felt that I had to be nice so I nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need help-desu?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Do you talk much?" she asked me suriously.

"Sometimes. Depends on which day it is," I answered shortly.

"Oh. I'll be downstairs if you need me-desu. Knowing those four they'll be here any minute," she said and left. I threw my stuff in the drawers and left them there. I walked down the stairs before confronted by Suu.

"You didn't unpack-desu! You probably threw them in the drawers and left them there!" she said furiously. I just walked right on past her, not caring whatsoever. She huffed and didn't even go check.

"Hey, who wants to listen to some music?" Dia asked near the radio.

"Why would we want to listen to music?" Aito asked. I had to agree, we're getting settled, why do we need music?

"Makes everything funner-" Dia was cut off. The door opened.

"Funner? I know you didn't say funner," Miki said coming inside.

"Yes I did. Anyway it makes it funner and faster," Dia said.

"What makes it funner and faster?" Yoru asked.

"Music. Why are you so late anyway?" Daichi answered.

"We're not late...are we?" Miki asked. Everyone nodded.

"Oh well. Turn up the music Dia," Ran said from the room Daichi would be in. Dia happily obliged. It was 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne. Of course, we knew the lyrics, so naturally we sang with it.

Dia:

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
><em>_I do what want when I feel like it_  
><em>All I wanna do is lose control o o<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with, go with, go with it<br>'Cause o' your fuckin crazy rockin' roll  
>You said hey<br>What's your name  
>It took one look<br>And now we're not the same  
>Yeah you said hey<br>Since that day  
>You stole my heart<br>And you're the one to blame (yeah)_

Ran:

_And that's why I smile  
><em>_It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now, you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I, I, I  
>I smile o o<em>

Suu_:_

_Last night I blacked out I think  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink<br>I remember making out and then o o  
>I woke up with a new tatoo<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I would do it all over again<br>Yeah you said hey  
><em>_What's your name  
>It took one look<br>And now we're not the same  
>Yeah you said hey<br>Since that day  
><em>_You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame (yeah)<em>

Ran:

_And that's why I smile  
><em>_It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now, you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I, I, I  
>I smile o o<em>

Then the music stopped. "Great, battery died," Dia muttered.

"I already brought up Youtube. I knew this would happen," Miki said at the computer chair licking a cherry ring pop.

"You know everything, Miki-desu," Suu said giggling slightly.

"By the way, where did Mom go again?" Miki asked. I went to the room I was staying in, not bothering with the rest of the conversation. If I'm listening to anything, it'll be my music. I turned it on and put one of my earbuds in.

_All that I'm living for_  
><em>All that I'm dying for<em>  
><em>All that I can't ignore<em>  
><em>Alone at night<em>

I laid back and closed my eyes.

_I can feel the night beginning_  
><em>Seperate me from the living<em>  
><em>Understanding me<em>  
><em>After all I've seen<em>

_Peicing every thought together_  
><em>Find the words to make it better<em>  
><em>If I only knew<em>  
><em>How to pull myself apart<em>

_All that I'm living for_  
><em>All that I'm dying for<em>  
><em>All that I can't ignore<em>  
><em>Alone at night<em>

_All that I'm wanted for_  
><em>Although I wanted more<em>  
><em>Lock the last open door<em>  
><em>My ghosts are gaining on me<em>

_I believe that dreams are sacred_  
><em>Take my darkest fear and play with them<em>  
><em>Like a lullaby<em>  
><em>Like a reason why<em>

_Like a play of my obessions_  
><em>Make me understand the lesson<em>  
><em>So I'll find myself<em>  
><em>So I won't be lost again<em>

_All that I'm living for_  
><em>All that I'm dying for<em>  
><em>All that I can't ignore<em>  
><em>Alone at night<em>

_All that I'm wanted for_  
><em>Although I wanted more<em>  
><em>Lock the last open door<em>  
><em>My ghosts are gaining on me<em>

_Guess I thought I'd have to save the world_  
><em>To make you see me<em>  
><em>To be the one I could have run forever<em>  
><em>But how far would I have come<em>  
><em>Without mourning for your love<em>

_All that I'm living for_  
><em>All that I'm dying for<em>  
><em>All that I can't ignore<em>  
><em>Alone at night<em>

_All that I'm wanted for_  
><em>Although I wanted more<em>  
><em>Lock the last open door<em>  
><em>My ghosts are gaining on me<em>

_Should it hurt to love you?_  
><em>Should I feel like I do?<em>  
><em>Should I lock the last open door?<em>  
><em>My ghosts are gaining on me<em>

It was then that I realized I wasn't alone. I looked to see Suu next to me. I inwardly groaned.

"What are you doing here alone? Why not join us downstairs-desu?" Suu asked, her green eyes filled with innocence. She actually looked like a little girl at the moment.

"I don't wanna listen to your kind of music. It's probably all happy, upbeat crap. I couldn't care about it, really," I answered. She looked at me weirdly.

"We don't just listen to that. I know what you were listening to. It was 'All I'm Living For' by Evanescence," she said keeping a straight face.

"O really? What's this?" I put on a random song.

"'What I've Done' by Linkin Park," she answered as soon as the music started. I knew she couldn't see what I picked so I wondered how she knew. We kept this up for a while before Suu had me laughing really hard.

* * *

><p>Dia's POV<p>

"Everyone settled?" I called out.

"Check!" Ran counted off.

"Check!" Miki second.

I waited. And waited. Suu never answered. I heard laughter come from Akatsuki's room.

"Suu? Is everything okay up there?" Miki and I asked simoutaniously.

"Yes! Akatsuki and I are playing a game,"Suu yelled in the middle of her laughing fit. I let a giggle slip, before going into APS mode. Also known as Automatic Protective Sister mode.

"Don't get any ideas Yoru!" Akatsuki sounded.

"Well, NOW I did-nya!" Yoru shouted. Miki went into a giggling fit.

"What does that mean? No ideas?" I asked her.

"You know how Yoru is, weird little mind," Suu answered.

"Yep. I have to live with him too...Maybe that's why I need to go to a mental," Akatsuki looked thoughtful before laughing again. I narrowed my eyes slightly before turning away. It didn't seem wrong, so who cares?

"YORU! GIVE IT BACK!" I heard my sister yell at a degree that made people in China wince.

"I guess there are secrets in here-nya," I heard a certain someone say. I sighed. He had her sketchpad.

"No, but I don't like people looking at it!" her voice tuned down and sounded a little strained, as thought she were reaching for something.

"Why not-nya?" he asked her. I came upon the room they were in. Miki was stretching over Yoru, who was stretching over the counter, trying to get her sketchpad. It looked really awkward, but when Miki wanted her sketchpad, God forbid, GIVE HER THE DAMN SKETCHPAD.

"Because! I just don't want people to! Please Yoru! Give it back!" My sister was near tears and I was steadily getting mad. Yoru immediately stopped and took notice of their stance. He looked at Miki, "You realize how uncomfortable this is for me?" she looked down and blushed. She straightened up and I unclenched my hands.

"Hello? Please get some space," I said walking past them, my anger subsided.

"N-not a problem," Miki said before going back to asking for her sketchpad. Yoru gave it back after I gave him a glare.

"Don't glare at him, he's still our guest," Miki said turning to face me with her hands on her hips. I huffed before turning to start dinner.


End file.
